Kerry's Pain
by silencechick
Summary: Kerry faces a challenge and she does not know if she can go through it alone. I do not own 8 simple rules. This is my first fic on this sight please be gentle.


Kerry sat in the clinic reading War and Peace and praying, "Please God just let it be the flu, please let me not be pregnant."

"Kerry Henisie", a young nurse called.

"Yeah, that's me!" Kerry said as she stood up and walked toward the nurse.

"I see that this clinic is a little far from home Kerry", the nurse said as she led her into a small room, " Is their any special reason for coming all the way out here?"

"Yeah actually there is," Kerry spat out, "I think I might be pregnant and you're the closest free clinic that won't tell my mom."

"I see, well my name is Nurse Hatchet I'll take your medical history then we'll go and take some blood."

"Thank you," Kerry sat down and poured out her history to the nurse and fought back tears as she took her blood.

"Well Kerry I think that's it we'll call you with your results within the next couple of days but I recommend that you talk to your mother before then and find a doctor near you," Nurse Hatchet said leading Kerry out.

"Thank you for all your help," Kerry said, "and I'll work on it."

Later at home…….

"Hey Care Bear," Kate said as Kerry walked in the door, "where have you been?"

"Oh," she said putting down her backpack, "at the library studying you know midterms are next week."

"That's right," Kate said as she took a meat loaf out of the oven, "are you hungry honey I just finished cooking dinner."

A wave of nausea hit her, "No thanks I'm not feeling to hot right now I think I'm going to go lie down."

As Kerry ran upstairs Bridget grabbed a ginger ale out of the fridge, "I'd better go and do that big sister thing and check on her."

"Well alright," Kate said, "but you still have to eat my meat loaf!"

Upstairs…………………

"Oh God, I think I'm dieing," Kerry said as she finished throwing up.

"So where were you really after school," Bridget said as she tossed Kerry the ginger ale.

"I already told you at the..," Kerry begun.

"Bull," Bridget said cutting her off, "I had to go to the library this afternoon to get this stupid book for a book report I have to do and I looked for you. The librarian said she hadn't seen you in two weeks."

"You went to a library," Kerry asked avoiding the question.

"Tell me where you were," Bridget demanded.

"Fine but you have to promise never to tell anyone," Kerry responded finally giving in.

"Okay so!"

"I drove to a free clinic a couple of towns over," Kerry answered hoping that would be the end of her questions.

"Why did you do that?" Bridget asked as Kerry turned away, "Kerry tell me now."

Kerry got up and closed the door to their bedroom and slowly sat back down, "Bridget I think I'm pregnant," she poured out crying.

"Kerry, how did this happen?" Bridget asked.

"Please tell me I don't have to explain this to you," Kerry said trying to joke.

"I mean," Bridget moved closer, "when?"

"Well you know over spring break I went to go and visit colleges, right?" Kerry began to explain.

"Yeah," Bridget pushed.

"I went to a couple of parties while I was on campus," Carrie started again; "there was this guy I don't even know his name." She stopped. "He handed me a drink and told me I was beautiful and I started to feel funny. Things started to get fuzzy and he was all over me. I kept thinking I need to call someone. All I remember is pressing call on my cell and telling him to stop. The next thing I knew Kyle was there picking me up; saving me. I must have called him because he came to find me. I don't remember what all happened that night but I have an idea."

"Oh my God Kerry!" Bridget yelled, "Why didn't you tell us we could have helped you through this. I can't even imagine how hard this has been for you."

"Kyle has helped me through it," Carrie said drying her eyes, "I didn't even realize how much I loved him until someone took away the one thing I wanted him to have and now we are together and I might be having someone else's baby. "

"If Kyle loves you he'll stick by you," Bridget said, "you are going to have to tell Mom what happened."

"I know," Kerry sighed, "I just want to know for sure. They may call tomorrow."

"Well then we better get some sleep before then," Bridget said tucking Kerry in, "I love you no matter what.'

"I love you to Bridget," Carrie said as she drifted off to sleep.

The next Day at School:

"Hey sweetheart!" Kyle said as he ran up to Kerry giving her a big hug, "You don't look to well this morning."

"Yeah I know," Kerry responded quietly, "So are you coming over after school I might need you this afternoon."

"Defiantly," Kyle responded, "I have to go to math tutorials but I can be there after."

"Okay," Kerry said, "I just need you. I think I might be getting some bad news."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Kyle said stroking her face, "so what news are you waiting for?'

"I'll tell you this after noon," Kerry said smiling, "I love you."

"I love you more," Kyle said pulling her into a kiss.

That afternoon…………

Kerry and Bridget sat across the living room from one another.

"So," Bridget said, "you think their going to call."

The phone rings a little to loud and they jump and Kerry grabs it.

"Hello," she squeaked.

"Kerry Henise," the monotone voice says on the on the end of the line.

"This is her," she responded keeping her cool.

"Ms. Henise your lab results are in. It looks like you are pregnant. We are going to need to schedule a follow up visit or have the name of a doctor to fax your lab work to." The nurse reported.

Kerry stood there silently.

"Ms. Henise," the voice said.

"Yes, can I call you back," Kerry said quickly pulling herself together.

"Of course," the voice said, "please call in a week."

Kerry hung up the phone and slowly slipped back down on to the couch and began to cry.

"What did they say Kerry?" Bridget asked as she held her.

'I'm pregnant," Kerry said between sobs, "My life is over! Kyle is going to dump me and Mom is going to kill me."

"Everything is going to be fine," Bridget said in a soothing voice.

The door bell rings.

"I'll get it," Bridget says moving towards the door and opening it, "Hey Kyle, Kerry isn' feeling to well.."

"It's okay let him in," Kerry said wiping away her tears, "the sooner he knows the better."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Kerry," Kyle said walking in, "what do you need to tell me?"

"Bridget can you give us a minute," Kerry asked?

"You aren't breaking up with me again are you?" Kyle asked.

"No," Kerry said with a nervous laugh, "Do you remember the night that you saved me Kyle."

"Yeah," Kyle stated, "but I thought you didn't want to talk about that night."

"Well I have to now," Kerry said, "Kyle I'm pregnant. I understand if you are angry and don't want to.."

"Kerry, I love you," Kyle said pulling her into a hug, "I don't want you to go through this alone."


End file.
